


A Moment, Reprised

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, just gonna sit here and pray he stayed in character the whole time, there really isn't much leading up to them getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Kara and Arcann take a moment to connect, in more ways than one... Honestly it's just a smut fic.





	A Moment, Reprised

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are, this is the first time I've written smut, and I had no one to edit it for me so prepare for a lot of commas. I hope you all enjoy it, it was honestly a lot of fun to write.

                His hand traced the scar on her ribs lightly before traveling down her stomach, the skin warm to the touch. The muscles of her stomach clenched in anticipation as he moved lower, his fingertips skirting the edges of her pants.

                "Arcann.." She breathed, her hands moving to loosen the tie on the pants, but he pushed them away, earning a frustrated whine from his commander.

                He then brought his other hand to follow the same path down her abdomen, the cold metal of the prosthetic leaving goose bumps across her heated flesh, then brought both hands to her hips, gripping firmly and sitting up, leaning forward to brush his lips gently against hers.

                "What would do you want me to do, Commander?" He asked teasingly. He pulled back as she attempted to lean forward and deepen the kiss, eliciting another whine. He laughed quietly, bringing his head to the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses up to her ear, before taking the lobe between his teeth and biting softly. "Well?"

                Kara wriggled beneath him, she could feel the heat of his body through her loungewear, the fabric of the bandeau and sweats that she favored feeling both too thin and too thick at the moment.

                She didn't reply at first, just knowing that if she did she'd say something stupid, something that would ruin the mood. But Arcann was clearly set on waiting for her to direct him further. She wasn't sure if it was his concern that she would regret this choice, or if he felt like she needed the control.

                The last thing she wanted at the moment was to be in control.

                She swallowed hard as he kissed his way down her neck, waiting patiently for her to speak. He seemed nervous, but, hell, so was she. This was uncharted territory for the two of them. It had been nothing but fighting since they met, first against each other, then alongside. But now, this was different, this was their choice, no war, no throne, just them. It was freeing.

                "I want you to do whatever you want to me." She said quietly.

                He lifted this head to look at her, his gaze heated, but part of it reserved, held back, "Are you sure?" He asked.

                "Yes." She looked at him expectantly. "Make me yours."

                A feral grin crossed his face as he nodded, standing up and stripping off his tunic as quickly as he could. Kara went to sit up, but he pushed her down by her shoulders, “Don’t move.” He ordered.

                She obliged, laying back down and watching him as he finished stripping. He pulled off his boots, tossing them away along with most of his clothes. Loosening his pants he returned to the bed, crawling forward to his previous place above her.

                Kara shivered in anticipation, the air felt charged and the look he gave her sent a wonderful warmth through her. She reached up, cupping his face and rubbing her thumb gently across his scars before pulling him in and catching his mouth in a heated kiss.

                He returned the kiss fervently, removing her hands carefully and moved them to rest above her head. He pulled back from the kiss and moved to her neck, kissing and nipping his way down her throat to her collarbone. She squirmed, her breathing quick and heavy as he moved up her throat on the opposite side.

                Testing his grip on her wrists, he carefully removed his right hand, running it slowly down her arm, leaving his left to hold her wrists in place. He ran his hand down, gently kneading the muscles in her arm as he moved to her shoulder and to then to her neck, brushing his fingers along her neck softly.  
He moved up, tracing her jaw line with his hand on one side and his mouth on the other, quiet moans escaping her as he moved.

                Running his hand back down her neck to rub gently at her shoulder, he kissed his way down, following the same path. Reaching her chest he sat up slightly to look at her as he ran his hand along the thin fabric, thumbing her nipple teasingly before sliding down to her side. She nodded, 'go ahead.' Moving his hand across her side he followed the fabric to a clasp that kept the bandeau in place. Kara arched her back to give him room to maneuver and twisted a little, pulling her shoulders back a moment to loosen the clasp as he unclipped it and pulled the fabric away.

                Laying back once more she watched him with interest as he dropped the cloth to the side and brought his attention to her bare chest. He looked up at her, checking her reactions as he rubbed his hand along the underside of one breast before running it up and kneading the flesh experimentally. Her eyes were half lidded as she watched him, the startling green darkened by lust. He wondered if she knew what that look was doing to him at that moment.

                He thumbed her nipple, the cloth no longer buffering the feeling of his hand on the sensitive nerves. Pinching lightly, he watched her eyes drift shut and her head fall back. He chuckled, then turned his attention to her other breast. Using his mouth he mimicked what he had done to the other breast, what he was still doing. Another quiet moan escaped her as he worked, followed by another and a laugh as he moved down to her ribs.

                He released her wrists, looking at her as he ran his hand down, "don't move." He repeated. And she nodded quickly, an obvious blush across her face.

                Running his hands down her sides he slipped his fingers under the edge of her pants, catching the band with his thumbs and pulled them down slowly. The tie on the sweats too tight to easily shimmy them off, Arcann reluctantly removed one hand to untie the string before returning to his previous position. He heard her laugh as he pulled her pants down her hips, removing her panties with them.

                He shifted, pushing them down her legs and tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.  He kneeled there, taking in her bare beauty as she lay there before him. She had scars scattered here and there, some new, some old. Most were small white marks cutting across her skin, some were worse. The one on her ribs was one of the latter, he recognized it from when he ran her through on asylum. It wasn't the worst she bore, the one on her leg that connected to a prosthetic was still fresh, and he was sure it still hurt her.

                She shifted, moving her legs together and drawing them up slightly as she pushed herself up to rest on her arms. "Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes still held that same fire in them but she was obviously concerned as to why he had stopped.

                "I'm fine. It's alright." He said quietly, nodding and then looking her straight in the eye, "Are you?"

                "Never better." She smirked at him. "But you seem to be overdressed Mr. Tirall." She pulled at his pants with her foot lightly.

                He grinned, "'Tirall' huh?" He tugged at his pants as she pulled her leg back, pulling the fabric down and freeing his erection from its confines.

                Kara bit her lip as she gave him a once over, her gaze lingering on the aspects of him that made him _him_. "It suits you."

                He kneeled on the bed before her, gripping her hips and pulling her forward so she was settled comfortably on her back. "And here I thought Hawke would suit me just fine."

                She laughed, "We haven't even gotten to the good part and you're already proposing?" She teased. "What if this ends up being a disaster?"

                "Nothing with you is a disaster." He said, leaning down to kiss her belly.

                "That's cheesy Arcann, you can't just-" she stopped talking as he moved his mouth down to her hips and kissed along her leg. She could feel him grinning against the sensitive skin but she couldn't form a thought, much less a sentence with what he was doing to her.

                He kissed his way down her right leg, reaching the scars there before backtracking and giving her left a similar treatment. He kissed and nibbled his way back up, his hands gripping her hips firmly as he brought his mouth to her core. He could hear her quiet breathy moans as he licked along her folds and attended to her clit bringing her to the edge, and over it if the movement of her hips and the sound of her was any gauge. He then pushed himself up, kneeling on the bed in between her legs.

                She lay there before him, breath ragged and sweat beading at her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Taking a heavy breath she nodded and winked at him, shifting herself so she was aligned with him.

                "You weren't supposed to move." He chuckled, lifting her hips slightly and rubbing himself against her.

                "Never been good at following orders." She grinned at him, taking another breath and letting it out slowly. She looked at him, her eyes held so much emotion, he doubted he'd need the force to be able to tell how she felt about him. It hit him hard, that she could care so much about him after everything they went through together. Or perhaps that's why she cared so much. They shared a special connection, unique to them.

                He gave her a quick nod, and then eased himself into her. Her head falling back, and her breath hitching as he slowly moved forward, testing her, letting her adjust as he went.

                While she clearly enjoyed the feeling, Kara was impatient. She had waited so long for this moment, and she wasn't about to let him treat her like she would break at the wrong move. She shifted her hips, rolling them slightly to urge him to pick up the pace. Taking the hint, Arcann pushed in quickly, sheathing himself completely in her heat. A moan escaped them both as she felt herself adjust to his size. He waited a moment before pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in harder than before. A curse mixed with a moan was his reward for his efforts and he repeated the motion, setting a quick pace, Kara moving to meet him thrust for thrust.

                Leaning close, he kissed her chest, her neck, her jaw. Moving up and lavishing her with attention as he moved. Reaching her mouth, he kissed her, the kiss messy and mixed with breathy moans.

                He heard her say his name, following it with a swear. He kissed her neck again as she started to repeat the word over and over.

                Close. They were both so close. He could barely hold on, but he was determined to let her finish before him. Reaching down, he gripped her hips firmly. Keeping her on her back, he ran his other hand along her stomach down to her clit.

                She moaned as the feeling of his attention on the bundle of nerves finally sent her over the edge. He could feel her muscles pulsing around him and that was all it took for him to follow her over.   
Moaning her name he collapsed on top of her, the pair breathing heavily. After taking a moment to catch their breath, Arcann rolled over onto his back, slipping out of her as he moved. She groaned at the sudden loss.

                "Well that was." He paused, his breathing still labored from their activities. "That was amazing."  
He heard her laugh as she rolled over to cuddle up to his side.

                "That's my line." She joked, kissing him on the shoulder, "You did all the work."

                He looked down at her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Next time. You'll get to do all the work you want, next time." He kissed the top of her head. He hadn't planned to take over like that, but she needed it. Even if she didn't say it, he knew she needed to be the center of the galaxy. If only for a short while.

                "I'll keep that in mind when we get alone time." She grinned, snuggling in close, exhaustion beginning to set in as she got comfortable. "Should clean up." She mumbled.

                Arcann  nodded, and slipped from her grasp to retrieve a towel and took a moment to wipe themselves down. He heard her laugh when he tossed the towel across the room towards the bathroom, hoping it made it.

                "Don't worry. It probably made it to the tile." She mumbled tiredly. She reached out for him and he obliged, pulling her close. "My leg wasn't too weird was it?" She asked.

                "No. Not at all." He paused. "Was my arm strange for you?" He hadn't given it much thought in the heat of things.

                "Noope." She sighed, settling herself in his arms, the cool metal warming quickly where it rested against her. "Might have a bruise. But it won't be alone so it's fine." She paused. "Didn't get much of a chance to make many marks of my own though." She kissed him on the neck near where her head rested. "But I'll get my chance." He could feel her smiling against his throat. Her words were slow as she drifted closer to sleep.

                He couldn't help to smile at her, snuggled close and her breathing evening out as she started falling asleep. So much had happened to lead them up to this point, so much pain and loss. But here they were, formerly enemies and now friends, possibly more. He couldn't recall the last time he had cared about someone so much. Thexan perhaps, but that was different. She's different.

                "Get some sleep." He said, running his free hand through her hair, then down along her back, tracing shapes into her skin as he heard her mumble a reply.

                He closed his eyes, holding her close and let sleep take him.


End file.
